


The ABC's of Death

by NateyNight



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, I'll update with each chapter, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateyNight/pseuds/NateyNight
Summary: A take on the ABC's of Death movies using characters from Eddsworld.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You poor, sick souls who want to read this, good luck.

 

_...30…_

 

Eduardo paced back and forth through the kitchen, still debating if he what he planned to do was for the best. Yes. It had to be. He had to do this.

 

_...29…_

_...28…_

 

When Eduardo walked into the room, the sun was just beginning to rise. A small smile came to his face as he watched Edd sleep. He would do this quick as to not wake him.

 

_...27…_

 

As he creeped over to the bed, to his sleeping husband, the alarm went off, awakening Edd and putting the Eduardo in a panic. Moving quickly, he pulled out the knife he had been holding behind his back and desperately tried to kill his lover.

 

_...26…_

 

Mistakes were made. While he was quite glad he’d sharpened the knife, the bone chilling scream Edd had made when the knife came down on his hand and split it nearly into two honestly made him want to stop and apologize right then. Especially when he swore he saw bone. Eduardo couldn’t stop, not yet.

 

_...25…_

 

Yanking the knife back, he tried again to kill the other, this time managing to get the knife stuck in his neck. After a few futile attempts to yank the damned thing out, the mustached male sighed and without another word left the room.

 

_...24…_

 

Back in the kitchen, he eyed the iron skillet full of home fries he’s been cooking for breakfast. An idea popped into his head. Eduardo grabbed the hot skillet and rushed back towards the bedroom.

 

_...23…_

_...22…_

_...21…_

 

Rushing back towards Edd, Eduardo threw the oily contents at the other, cringing as he heard the other screech in agony as his faces turned red from horrible burns. He took a moment to steel himself before violently slamming the skillet into the englishman’s face, trying his damndest to smash in his skull.

 

_...20…_

_...19…_

_...18…_

_...17…_

 

Several minutes later, Eduardo finally stopped and looked at the damage he’d caused. Edd was still alive, but barely, his entire body twitching violently. Streaks of blood poured out of his neck wound and Eduardo was right when he thought he could see bone on the other’s injured hand.

 

_...16…_

 

Yet the weirdest part, was Edd’s head. He hadn’t cracked the skull, just broken his nose. Eduardo had used all his strength, yet apparently it just wasn’t enough.

 

_...15…_

_...14…_

_...13…_

 

For the first time in what felt like millenia, Eduardo began to speak.

 

“You know I love you, right loser?”

“Of course you do, that’s why you and I started dating.”

 

_...12…_

_...11…_

_...10…_

 

Eduardo flinched as the sound of a car crash echoed from outside the apartment. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

 

“Ya know. I’m really sorry about all the pain I caused- am currently causing you. I didn’t mean for it to be this painful-”

 

_...9…_

 

He jumped as another crash could be heard. In the background the sound of screaming began to heighten.

 

“I was out of bullets for my gun. I used them all last week, how dumb was that huh? And I looked around the house, we had no sleeping pills, or anything like that. So-”

 

_...8…_

_...7…_

 

The entire apartment complex shook and things collapsed and fell to the ground.

 

“So I was just going to slit your throat while you were sleeping but then that stupid alarm went off and you woke up and tried to fight me. Why’d you have to be so stupid…”

 

_...6…_

 

Eduardo let out a sigh and got into the bed with his dying boyfriend, resting his head on Edd’s chest, listening to the sound of a slowing heartbeat. Drops of crimson began to land on his face, mixing with salt water.

 

_...5…_

_...4…_

_...3…_

 

Edd’s heart had stopped beating. A choking sound escaped Eduardo’s throat. A beam from the ceiling fell, pinning the two together.

 

“Hey loser,”

 

_...2…_

_...1…_

 

“You know I love you right?”

 

_...0…_

 

_And then all hell broke loose._

**Author's Note:**

> Starting next chapter, I'll post what each letter stands for in the end notes. Until then, feel free to guess what each letter stands for. 
> 
> Remember: they won't always be the same as the movies.


End file.
